Uncertainty
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: "¿Qué iba a pasarle? Si seguía de este modo, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer?" USAMEX, Leer aclaraciones.


_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power le pertenece a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

 _ **Advertencias:** AU, Lime, Personajes OC, Yanderismo en construcción (?)._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** ¡Hola a todos! Esta ocasión regresé más pronto de lo que imaginé pero me siento satisfecha, aunque un tanto confundida por el resultado de esta historia. Ustedes ya me dirán si solo es mi impresión, ya que esta vez coloqué a Alfred en una posición poco frecuente para mí._

 _Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten._

 _Owari~_

* * *

 _ **"Uncertainty"**_

* * *

— Ya no puedo más.

Sentía el nudo en su garganta, el sudor en la palma de sus manos.

Tan solo miraba el suelo, sabiendo que si levantaba los ojos y lo observaba, flaquearía y se hundiría en ese rostro que le parecía lo más bello de todo el mundo.

Otra vez.

— Ya no puedo con esto — repitió, y sintió que su voz casi no le respondía — Por favor, terminemos.

No podía recordar las veces que había estado en aquella situación, primero seguro y lleno de determinación, para después temblar, ridiculizarse frente a él con su rostro enrojecido… con los ojos bajos por su evidente debilidad, por la negación creciendo en el fondo de su estómago.

Porque plenamente consciente de que esto tenía que pasar, era derrotado por ese chico que exhalaba el humo del cigarro y sonreía de lado, triunfante.

Ambos lo sabían. Esa supuesta decisión siempre tambaleaba, se dejaba llevar por las estúpidas emociones, aquellas a las que no podía anteponerse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

No con todo ese estúpido e inmenso amor.

Maldición.

— Alfred…

— No — interrumpió, pero sonó tan infantil que se avergonzó de sí — No digas nada, solo quería que lo supieras, es algo que ya he pensado durante mucho tiempo.

Siempre decía lo mismo.

Y siempre terminaba rogándole que no lo soltara.

Era ridículo.

— Alfred — lo sintió acercarse. El escalofrío que le provocaba su presencia le recorría la espalda y llegaba hasta su nuca, erizándolo — Por favor, ¿por qué dices eso de la nada? ¿Acaso tienes alguna queja de mí?

Qué cínico, bastardo hijo de perra, ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntarle algo así? Luego de que todos lo sabían, de que él mismo lo vio un par de veces, sintiéndose un absoluto fracasado.

Él, Alfred F. Jones, _coreback_ del equipo de futbol y el espíritu del equipo ganador de las estatales, era humillado y ridiculizado por ese sujeto.

Por el chico del que estaba tan, tan enamorado.

— No soy idiota, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que vas enamorando a cada chica que miras? — apretó los puños, mirando el suelo y resistiendo despedazarse frente a él por el dolor —A-Algunas las has besado frente a todos, incluso conmigo ahí…

— Ah, eso — ¿le parecía cualquier cosa? De verdad hubiera querido partirle la cara, si es que hubiese tenido la fuerza — Ninguna de ellas me interesa, es un deporte.

— ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

— Sí, como tú tienes tu futbol, yo tengo esto. ¿No te enorgulleces cuando ganas cada partido y eres aclamado por todos? Es lo mismo conmigo, solo que con mujeres.

¿Por qué estaba enamorado de alguien así? Era impensable que hubiese caído ante él… jamás lo habría imaginado cuando lo conoció de niño, cuando era su… blanco de bromas, a quien siempre molestaba solo porque le parecían adorables sus pucheros. A veces pensaba que se trataba de una venganza, ¿por eso se comportaba así?

Al sentir sus pasos acercarse, percibir el aroma del cigarro, su alta temperatura que lo perseguía a donde fuese…

 _Quería más._

Mierda.

— Pues vaya que eres aclamado, toda la maldita escuela sabe lo que haces y no deja de mirarme con lástima.

— ¿Y qué importa lo que digan los demás? Mientras escuches lo que digo, todo estará bien.

Entonces lo tocó. Se derritió al sentir las manos calientes en su cintura, tocando un poco de piel por lo corto de la playera.

Su aliento que chocaba contra su pecho, su cuello; sus ojos rojo oscuro buscando los suyos, tan traviesos y divertidos, como si fuese un juego hecho solo para ellos dos.

¡N-NO! Debía resistir, tenía que aguantar, ¡ya lo había decidido! Desde hacía mucho que ya no quería ser su burla, no tenía la necesidad de seguir con ese dolor y con los enfermizos celos de pensarlo en brazos de alguien más.

No era feliz, ya no podía, ¡era suficiente!

Así que por favor… por favor, que no lo tocara tan tiernamente, que no bailaran sus pulgares en sus mejillas, que no acariciara sus labios como en los momentos íntimos en su habitación.

Donde era tan feliz con él.

— Detente… — susurró casi sin aliento — Ya basta, no sigas con esto.

Pero no se detuvo. Alejandro no era el tipo de sujeto que obedecía.

Se rebelaba, buscaba alguna salida por más arriesgada y peligrosa que fuera; resistía cualquier cosa, derribaba los obstáculos y se imponía a su modo… podía no tener nada que ofrecer, pero había algo en él imposible de resistir.

Era como si no tuviera nada que perder y se arrojara, tan irresistible e impensable que agitaba su interior.

Lo amaba… mierda, lo amaba tanto que ya no lo soportaba.

Estaba tan cerca, podía percibir toda esa calidez de su piel morena, de sus manos ahora en sus mejillas, tan tiernas y exóticas que perdía la respiración.

Y al pensar que alguien más podía sentirlo, aunque fuese por un momento, hacía que se retorciera como un animal herido, dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera.

¿En qué lo había convertido Alejandro? Tan maleable a su presencia, y tan agresivo contra los que buscaban alejarlo de él.

Porque cruzó la línea hacía mucho, intimidando a esas golfas que recibían alguna caricia o un beso de su novio, de su irresistible y exótico novio que lo abrazaba tan dulce que se desvanecía… y se asustaba de sí mismo, ¿qué le iba a pasar si continuaba de este modo? ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer? Incluso Arthur lo dijo, que estaba cambiando, que su humor era mucho más triste y amenazante que nunca.

Alejandro le hacía tanto daño, sacaba lo peor de su personalidad… y lo más estúpido, era que no lo enfrentaba al ser el verdadero causante de todo, sino que se desquitaba con las chicas que tuvieron la mala suerte de caer ante sus encantos.

En el momento, todos eran culpables, excepto Alejandro.

Recordaba que Arthur fue bastante comprensivo en ese sentido, intentó escucharlo como un verdadero adulto. A veces olvidaba que era su tío.

Le recomendó que terminara de una vez con todo esto, tenía que encontrar la fuerza porque si seguía… si continuaba cayendo ante su calor, sus caricias, nunca sería capaz de alejarse.

Además, los problemas aumentaban porque Alejandro tampoco era el tipo de chico modelo.

De algún modo, siempre estaba metido en peleas, podía pasar mucho tiempo castigado porque lo encontraron fumando en clase, o en la dirección por discutir con los profesores más conservadores; ya bebía como si fuese un adulto, solía escapar de casa, le gustaban los antros y los juegos de azar.

Pero terminaba justificándolo, caía ante sus palabras y sus historias, porque le constaba que eran verdaderas. Por lo menos no se había inventado el maltrato que sufría por parte de su tutor, Antonio, y en esas escapadas lo recibía en su habitación.

Solo bastaba que dijera su nombre para que no pudiera vivir sin él.

— Sabes que te amo.

Pero ya no… por favor, se estaba hundiendo por él, quería acabar con eso.

Aunque claro, siempre decía lo mismo.

— Alfred…

— No digas mi nombre — susurró, pero él lo besó. Unieron sus labios, percibió cómo enredó los brazos en su cuello y se levantaba con la punta de los pies para rodearlo con mayor aprehensión.

Estaba tan caliente, y el sabor del cigarro en su boca lo excitaba.

 _Alejandro…_

— Alfred — repitió, esta vez obligado a alzar el rostro por el movimiento de su cabeza — Nadie significa nada para mí, excepto tú.

No de nuevo.

Que no lo besara, que no lo tocara…

Por favor, que solo volviera a fumar un cigarrillo y se fuera para siempre de su vida.

¿Entonces por qué ya lo estaba abrazando otra vez, acercándolo tanto a su cuerpo?

Lo estaba perdiendo todo por él, hasta sí mismo.

— Te amo, tú eres el único para mí — los… besos que ya repartía por su rostro lo hacían suspirar de pura excitación — Ninguna de esas chicas es importante, son solo números en un juego estúpido. Solo tú me tienes así, tan cerca… — el aroma del cigarro y de suave colonia de yerbas, su calor abrasivo que lo inundaba… — Solo tú puedes tocarme como te plazca.

Susurraba aquello con esa sonrisa que lo enamoraba y que lo humillaba al mismo tiempo.

No era más de lo que Alex le pedía, se había convertido en alguien sometido a sus deseos por convicción propia.

Y ya lo besaba aún más, reclamando esa boca en medio de un abrazo posesivo y deseoso, saboreándolo como nadie lo hacía. Era suyo, en el fondo lo sabía, quería marcarlo en esa piel a pesar de que la escena volvería a repetirse.

En un tiempo le pediría terminar, lucharía por no ceder a sus labios y a su calor asfixiante.

Y de nuevo sería derrotado, esperando que el futuro fuera mejor.

Qué estupidez.

— También te amo — confesó finalmente, mirando esos ojos color rojo oscuro que lo hacían suspirar — Es solo que… ya no quiero verte con otras, es insoportable.

Lo miró sonriente, como si supiera perfectamente lo que pensaba.

Tenía el control, era consciente y lo utilizaba… pero lo amaba, lo hacía tanto como él al aferrarse así. No podían vivir el uno sin el otro a pesar del daño que se provocaban.

Era intoxicante.

— Ya déjalo, no sigas viendo a ninguna… no salgas con nadie más, no mires a nadie más que a mí, ¡te amo y tú a mí!

Acarició su frente con la suya, y esta vez sonrió con suavidad, ternura, y bastó para que su corazón se tranquilizara.

El amor era real.

— Eso es lo único importante — acarició su nuca estando así, tan cerca – Solo nosotros dos en todo el mundo — asintió infantil, mucho más aliviado de lo que quisiera — ¿Están tus padres hoy en casa?

—… no.

— Entonces llévame a tu cuarto.

¿Qué iba a pasarle? Si seguía de este modo… si no era capaz de ver nada más que a él, de escucharlo solo a él, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer? ¿En qué se convertiría? Sus palabras tenían un mayor efecto, las discusiones ya no duraban tanto y se convencía de ese amor cada vez más rápido.

Pronto dejaría de escuchar a todos alrededor para solo enfocarse en Alejandro… sería capaz de mandar al demonio a todos aquellos que querían su bien solo por él.

Lo justificaría cada vez con mayor fuerza, ignoraría la humillación, tendría su vida junto a él pese a los problemas…

Tenía miedo… y tenía tanto amor que ya no le cabía en el cuerpo.

En casa no hubo remedio, se hundió en su cuerpo y en sus palabras, en el momento que solo era de ellos dos. Tenía confianza ya que tuvieron su primera vez juntos, el aspecto sexual ambos lo estaban explorando y gozando con nervios, emoción, travesura en sus movimientos pero tan llenos de pasión que no lo resistían.

Era suyo en ese aspecto… era solo cuestión de determinación para que lo fuera en todo lo demás.

Sí, Alex no tenía la culpa, eran esas golfas que no dejaban de acosarlo, ¿pero sabían? Era suyo. Se encargaría de dejarlo muy claro, ahora era su turno para exhibirse con él sin importar nada, le interesaba una mierda lo que dijeran, si dejaba de ser el _coreback_ o el _bullying_ del resto.

Podía hacerlo… podía dejar esas discusiones con él para concentrarse en lo importante.

Y con esa sonrisa, le indicaba que estaba en lo correcto.

…

… tenía miedo.


End file.
